powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yesterday's Trash
Yesterday's Trash is the 14th episode of Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Trask appearing on the rooftop after Red Ranger follows his Hoverbird into the city (2) * Lisa asking Luke, "What are you, a...?" and trailing off (9) * Magda's apparent destruction (to which Sasha cries out) (10) * Strife shielding Sasha and Snapshot outside the aerospace museum (12) * Sasha astonished that Dillik knows the location of the Rangers' headquarters (13) * four heroes startled by a tendril snaking through the stairwell wall (13) * Megazord's battle with Disastros (over which we hear Maggie asking how they can destroy their home, and Luke noting they're there to save the planet, no matter what) (13) * Phoenix Strike destroying Disastros (13) * five heroes standing amidst a broad stretch of rubble (13) * Detective Morales circling Luke's name on his tenant list (13) [ Fade in to EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - TRASK leans against the wall console, polishing his sword with a rag, when SASHA saunters in. Her STAR HANDLE is not in her hand. ] SASHA (smugly): I just made the Rangers destroy their own headquarters. (to Trask, with a gleeful grin) I trust you saw it... TRASK (unenthusiastically): Yes, well done, your majesty. [ SASHA leans against the central console and crosses her arms with self-satisfaction. ] TRASK (cont'd, done with his sword): ... Unfortunately, the Rangers still exist. [ The smile drains from SASHA's face. ] [ TRASK dispels his sword with a ripple effect and tosses the rag onto the wall console's keypad. ] TRASK (cont'd, more directly): Our mission is to destroy the Rangers, is it not? ... my queen. [ SASHA eyes TRASK before replying. ] SASHA: Trask, my... LOYAL general... Is it possible you're envious that I've succeeded where you've failed? TRASK: Define success as you will, my queen. [ SASHA glares crossly at Trask (off-screen). ] [ TRASK rises from his leaning position. ] TRASK (cont'd): I only hope your majesty doesn't become consumed by this vendetta against the Rangers. SASHA (spitefully): You're right, Trask. Let's concentrate on YOUR vendetta instead... [ TRASK narrows his eyes silently. ] TRASK (speaking precisely): What you may not realize... your majesty... is that the more you continue to antagonize the Rangers, the more desperate and dangerous they will become. And THAT, my queen, will make the Earth all the more difficult to conquer. [ SASHA glares at Trask (off-screen), her teeth clenched. Moments later, she turns and storms out of the room, nearly knocking DILLIK aside as he innocently enters. Bewildered, DILLIK watches her leave. ] [ TRASK watches as well. ] [ INT. GIRLS' MOTEL ROOM (NIGHT) - In a somewhat small motel room with two twin-sized beds, MAGGIE is lying under the covers reading a worn, second-hand novel. Her hair is down, and she wears a loose-fitting gray T-shirt. Various suitcases and travel bags, some new and some old, are scattered around the room. Some of their contents can be seen, revealing folded piles of clothes, linens, assorted household items, and even some packaged and canned food. Various receipts, paperwork, and voucher cards lie in piles on a small writing desk nearby. A small pillow lies on a chair beside Maggie's bed. On the night-stand between the two beds, a lamp is on, and the girls' two AVIMORPHERS lie mingled. ] [ In the bathroom, CASEY stands brushing her teeth at the sink. She is wearing pink pajama bottoms with a loose-fitting white T-shirt. The sink, if seen, is cluttered with personal items, with essentials such as soap outnumbering beauty items. ] [ Note that from this episode and onward, none of the Rangers should be seen wearing any civilian clothes they previously owned, though they may be similar in style and color. ] CASEY: Boy, I'm still full! That was so good. MAGGIE (lowering her book): I know. That was really nice of Mr. Franco to donate all that food to the shelter. [ CASEY crawls under her covers. ] CASEY: No kidding. Everyone's been so nice. I heard they're getting more donations than they know what to do with. MAGGIE: I'm just glad everyone has a place to stay for now. CASEY: Yeah... Thanks for letting me room with you. (rolls her eyes) I never would've heard the end of it if I stayed with my parents. [ MAGGIE modestly brushes off the remark, setting her book and glasses on the night-stand. ] MAGGIE (with a smile): Nah... I'm happy to have the company. (more seriously) I just wonder where we're going to live now. CASEY: I know... MAGGIE: I think Luke has a good point, about trying to find some place more private. CASEY: Yeah, really. We can't risk being so close to so many people again. MAGGIE: Yeah... and like Chris said... CASEY / MAGGIE (in unison): "No Hoverbirds!" [ CASEY smiles softly. ] CASEY: I told you my brother Todd's in real estate, right? [ MAGGIE nods. ] CASEY (cont'd): I told him kind of what we were looking for, but I don't think he's found much. MAGGIE: Well, I'm going to keep looking tomorrow too... I'll make some calls after I get back from the DMV. [ CASEY begins to get more comfortable under her sheets. ] CASEY: Good idea. [ MAGGIE reaches over to the chair beside her bed and retrieves the small pillow lying on it. She then curls up on her side, facing in the direction of CASEY's bed, with the small pillow cradled under her arm as a child might cuddle a stuffed animal. She finally reaches up with her free hand to turn off the lamp. ] MAGGIE (cont'd): Good night! [ Noticing Maggie's behavior (off-screen), CASEY tilts her head slightly with restrained curiosity. Her brow furrows slightly. ] CASEY (distractedly): ... 'Night. [ CASEY's curiosity is cut short as the lamp switches off, casting the room in darkness. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. LANDFILL ENTRANCE (NIGHT) - We pan down across a sign reading, "Spring Valley Landfill" outside a fenced area of land. The sign is lit by a street lamp nearby. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. LANDFILL (NIGHT) - In the dimly lit landfill, large piles of junk and debris fill the area. A dormant bulldozer can be seen parked nearby. ] [ SASHA appears with a white flash of light, her STAR HANDLE in hand. She strolls through the junk curiously, absently kicking an item or two as she walks. ] SASHA (to herself): So, Rangers, here lie the broken pieces of your lives. (chuckles wickedly) What a perfect place to find a monster candidate. [ As she walks, SASHA comes upon an object partially buried in junk (a rusty red wagon immediately nearby). In close-up, we see a tag sticking out of the object; consisting of washing instructions for a stuffed animal, the tag bears a childishly-written "Maggie" in somewhat faded permanent marker. ] [ SASHA's STAR HANDLE extends its fencing rod with a white gleam, and she then uses the rod to dislodge the item. As it turns over, we see it to be a teddy bear (see episode 4). The bear is dingy and missing its left ear, its right eye also dangling out by a thread. ] [ SASHA gazes down at the teddy bear with intrigue. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. CITY STREET (MORNING) - Initially looking at the morning sky, we tilt down to see a moderately busy city street, down which MAGGIE is walking with several papers in hand. She is wearing second-hand clothing in her approximate size and style, but their color consists of neutral earth tones rather than her usual blue. Her demeanor is upbeat. ] [ EXT. DMV (MORNING) - We then see MAGGIE approach the glass doors of a DMV, the doors plastered with various notifications and prohibitions, including office hours, a "no smoking" sign, "no food or drink," "no bicycles inside," "no firearms allowed," and "no pets." After glancing at the barrage of signs, she nonetheless opens the door and enters merrily. ] [ EXT. BIKE SHOP (MORNING) - Initially, we follow a bicycle tire in close-up as it rolls down the sidewalk. ] [ We then see CHRIS from the front, walking a black bicycle, a black helmet hung on the handlebars. Along the side of the shot is a storefront (compare with episode 8). ] [ Soon, CHRIS turns and disappears into a side alley behind the storefront. ] [ Moments later, CHRIS returns without his bike and helmet. He walks in the direction of the camera, his head down slightly. As he draws closer to the camera, he notices someone ahead of him, nearly halting in his tracks. ] [ From Chris's perspective, we see AARON (see previous episode) sitting in front of the bike shop, the security gate of which is down. Seeing Chris (off-screen), AARON stands with a humble demeanor. ] [ We flash to INT. BIKE SHOP (from the previous episode), replaying the encounter between CHRIS and AARON: ] [ As CHRIS and AARON listen to the air, PETE's voice suddenly crackles from CHRIS's MORPHER. ] PETE (from Morpher): Red Ranger! Pink Ranger! Where are you? [ CHRIS slaps his hand over his MORPHER and reels backward as AARON watches him with wide eyes. ] CHRIS: (chuckles awkwardly) ... Radio watch. It... picks up all sorts of interference. Would you excuse me please? We're closing early today. [ AARON is stunned as CHRIS opens the front door. ] AARON: Are... Are you the Red Ranger? LUKE (from Morpher): We're sealed in! We're trying to find another way out. CHRIS (shooing Aaron out the door): No. (nodding toward his recently noisy Morpher) See? Off you go. [ CHRIS latches the door behind AARON and darts out of frame. ] [ EXT. BIKE SHOP - Resigned, CHRIS continues, digging his keys out of his pocket. We follow him into AARON's location as he begins unlocking the security gate. AARON stands aside politely. ] CHRIS: Look, Aaron, I don't know what you think you heard the other day... AARON (bashfully): I-- I don't wanna be a pain or anything, but... [ CHRIS raises the security gate and turns to AARON, waiting for him to finish. ] AARON (cont'd, blurting out): ... You've gotta tell me where I can get a radio watch like that! [ CHRIS glances at his AVIMORPHER and glares impassively at AARON. ] [ INT. MUSEUM EXHIBIT ROOM - We pan across an exhibit room featuring the wildlife of California. In the center, we see LUKE speaking to a group of children, roughly second-graders, accompanied by two chaperones. LUKE is dressed in uniform and speaks to the children energetically but non-patronizingly. ] LUKE: So how many of you are going out of state with your families over the summer? [ A few children raise their hands. ] LUKE: Yeah? How about out of the COUNTRY? [ Most lower their hands, some noncommittally. One hand absently remains up. Another goes up for good measure. ] LUKE: Wow... all right. I'll bet you'll see lots of new things. Maybe some animals you've never seen before. But you know what? There are a lot of really neat plants and animals right here in the state. [ LUKE is suddenly distracted by something in the back of the room. ] [ We see LISA standing in wait by the rear entrance. Having been biting her lip, she flashes a bashful smile to Luke (off-screen). ] [ LUKE smiles softly in return before returning his attention to the children. ] LUKE (cont'd, his voice fading as we dissolve): Has anybody heard of a "blue chub?" ... No? What do you think it sounds like? [ Dissolve to INT. MUSEUM LOBBY - As LISA waits alone, LUKE approaches. She turns, relieved to see him, but they do not embrace. ] LISA: Oh, Luke... LUKE (mildly surprised): Lisa, hey... It's good to see you. How are you? [ LISA brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. ] LISA: I'm okay. LUKE (interested): Yeah? Is the card shop still working out for you? LISA (distractedly): ... Yeah. Luke, there's... (makes sure no one is in earshot) That detective was asking me questions about you. LUKE: Detective... (thinks) ... Morales? [ LISA nods worriedly. ] LISA: I think he might know something. I didn't tell him anything though. [ LUKE ponders silently. ] LISA (cont'd, plaintively): Are you guys okay? I heard about that apartment building that came to life. (looks down) ... It's scary. LUKE (calmly, with a nod): We're okay. [ Both LUKE and LISA seem to have more they want to say to each other, but they are unable. Finally, LISA awkwardly speaks, gesturing toward the exit. ] LISA: I -- I wasn't going to bother you at work, but your phone didn't -- LUKE: No! It's okay! I'm glad to see you. [ LISA smiles self-consciously. ] LUKE (cont'd, awkwardly): ... But, um... things are kinda crazy right now... LISA (feigning indifference): No, yeah, that's... (nods, trailing off as she turns) [ LUKE starts after her but doesn't know what to say. ] LUKE: I -- (disappointed) Lisa... [ LISA puts on a smile, turning back before leaving. ] LISA: No, it's okay. [ LUKE watches helplessly as she leaves. After a moment, he reluctantly returns to work. ] [ INT. CAFE - PETE and CASEY sit at their normal booth (see episode 9) as a SERVER takes their plates away. ] PETE (to server): Thanks. CASEY: So what do you think we should do for Maggie's birthday? I still need to get her a present. PETE: I know - me too. I WAS gonna buy her one of those cool bonsai trees... CASEY: Oh, the little Japanese trees? PETE: Actually, they started in China... CASEY: Oh, really? PETE: Yeah, see, I didn't know that either until they told me at the nursery. Anyway, I don't know where she'd put it now... and they're kind of expensive, too. I mean, the nice ones anyway. CASEY: Hmm. PETE: Like, what's something she needs? ... Aside from everything. CASEY: (thinks) Um, well... I don't know if I should mention it, but... PETE: What? CASEY: Well, last night I noticed she was kinda... cuddled up with a pillow... like she was missing something. PETE: A boyfriend...? [ CASEY smacks PETE's arm lightly before continuing to think. ] CASEY: No, like a... stuffed animal or something. PETE: Didn't she used to have a teddy bear? Like, on her bed...? (shrugs) I dunno. CASEY (with dawning familiarity): ... No, I think you're right. (ponders) Hmmm... [ EXT. CITY STREET - MAGGIE walks down the sidewalk, still in seemingly high spirits. She passes by a "Juice" vending machine (compare to episode 7), causing her to stop suspiciously as she notices it. She studies the machine, pressing a button cautiously, but nothing happens. Just as her suspicions are subsiding and she seems ready to leave, she is startled by a gentle male voice behind her. ] SEAN (off-screen): Hey, Mags. [ MAGGIE twirls to find SEAN (see episode 10) behind her in casual clothes. ] [ MAGGIE stammers, growing flush. ] MAGGIE: ... S-- Sean... [ SEAN speaks in a gentle, concerned tone. ] SEAN (nodding toward the machine): Can I buy you something? [ MAGGIE looks over her shoulder and replies, flustered: ] MAGGIE: What? ... N-- no... I'm okay. SEAN (sympathetically): I heard you lived in that apartment that the Power Rangers destroyed... [ MAGGIE fidgets awkwardly. ] MAGGIE: Um, yeah... SEAN: I'm really sorry to hear it. Are you okay? [ MAGGIE nods with restraint. ] MAGGIE: Yeah, I'm... staying with friends... SEAN: Is there anything I can do? [ MAGGIE shakes her head and feigns normalcy. ] MAGGIE: Nope. We're good. Got lots of donations and everything - just... looking for a new place... [ SEAN nods silently. After a moment, he speaks: ] SEAN: Maggie, I'm really sorry about how things ended. I... (guiltily) ... totally didn't handle things right. [ MAGGIE bristles, apparently fighting back emotion of some kind. She then speaks resolutely, her words nearly cut short by the chime of her AVIMORPHER. ] MAGGIE: I'm glad you realize that. (chime) [ MAGGIE glances at her blinking MORPHER. She then speaks to SEAN, seemingly drained of spirit. ] MAGGIE (cont'd): I'm sorry, I have to go. [ As MAGGIE departs in the direction of her original destination, SEAN calls out after her. ] SEAN: Mags...! [ EXT. CITY STREET (ELSEWHERE) - At a street corner, MAGGIE stops long enough to check her AVIMORPHER, pressing its upper left button. Her mouth drops and her brow creases as she views the resulting image within (not shown). ] MAGGIE: What in the world...? [ MAGGIE departs quickly in a different direction. ] [ EXT. EMPTY LOT - At a low level, the camera follows along behind a rusty, red wagon (as previously seen in the landfill) being pulled by something or someone small (not yet seen clearly). The wagon is full of salvaged trash items, including an old TV (compare with sentai); boxes of various sizes; a blue plastic sack of unknown contents; a tall, twined bundle of old newspapers; a fluorescent tube; a VHS tape; a large, grayish jug with a handle; and a yellow baseball bat with a black grip. (The items are stacked in such a way that they do not fall off the wagon as it's dragged.) The wagon appears to be approaching a large, open area (the empty lot), also not seen clearly from this angle. ] [ We see a close-up of the feet of the individual pulling the wagon along the sidewalk: it is the TEDDY BEAR from the landfill, now apparently alive. ] [ From within a deep hole torn out of the ground, we see the TEDDY BEAR approach the edge (cordoned off with yellow "caution" tape) and peer down into the hole. It speaks with a young, boyish voice. ] TEDDY BEAR: Oh no... It really is gone. [ From over the TEDDY BEAR's shoulder, we look out upon the large, empty lot now occupied by a massive crater where an apartment building used to lie, several severed pipes jutting out of the earth in places. The edge of the crater is marked off with orange cones and the aforementioned yellow tape. ] TEDDY BEAR (cont'd, troubled): Why-- why would somebody do this? [ From a different direction, MAGGIE runs up and stops in her tracks as she sees the TEDDY BEAR. After a stunned pause, she speaks: ] MAGGIE: ... Bobo...? [ The TEDDY BEAR turns and then shrieks with delight. ] TEDDY BEAR: Maggie! [ The TEDDY BEAR runs with its stubby legs, arms outstretched, and jumps up to MAGGIE, who is taken aback as the bear hugs her upper body dearly. MAGGIE uncomfortably gives the bear a reluctant embrace in return. After a moment, she places the TEDDY BEAR down on the ground, and it excitedly trots back to its wagon of junk, cheerily waving for her to follow. ] TEDDY BEAR: Look! I brought you some stuff! [ As MAGGIE slowly follows, the TEDDY BEAR rummages through its items. ] TEDDY BEAR (eagerly): I found a TV... some old books... I think there's some milk in here somewhere... MAGGIE: Bobo, what happened to you? [ The TEDDY BEAR stops and peers up from its rummaging, its loose eye dangling slightly. ] TEDDY BEAR: Huh? MAGGIE (with pity and slight revulsion): They infected you with one of those alien bugs, didn't they? TEDDY BEAR: Eww, gross! What bugs? [ MAGGIE sighs in dismay. ] SEAN (off-screen): Maggie! [ Hearing the voice, the TEDDY BEAR timidly hides behind the wagon. ] [ MAGGIE turns as SEAN arrives, slightly out of breath. ] SEAN: ... Maggie. [ MAGGIE glances over her shoulder at the wagon before confronting SEAN with steely resolve. ] MAGGIE: What do you want, Sean? SEAN: Look, Maggie, I don't want things to end like this. I feel terrible about what I did. [ MAGGIE shifts uncomfortably, her arms crossed. ] SEAN (cont'd): But I've really grown up a lot since then, and I can't stop thinking about how much I screwed up. (pauses) I really care about you, Mags. I miss you a lot. [ Though on the verge of tears, MAGGIE shakes her head and replies with a fiery antagonism: ] MAGGIE: I took a year out of my life for you, and you threw it away. (turns) That's all you get. [ With MAGGIE's back to him, SEAN sighs in defeat. He then says softly: ] SEAN: I'm so sorry. [ MAGGIE closes her eyes, causing tears to run down her cheeks. ] [ SEAN slowly turns. ] SEAN: Goodbye, Mags. [ As Sean's footsteps (off-screen) recede into the distance, MAGGIE opens her eyes, takes a deep breath, and dabs her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hand, sniffling once. After regaining her composure, she looks down at the wagon. ] MAGGIE: Bobo? [ Receiving no response, MAGGIE peers around the side of the wagon but sees nothing. ] MAGGIE (peering): Bobo? [ MAGGIE looks all around and finally spots something in the direction in which Sean left (off-screen). ] [ From Maggie's point of view, we see SEAN walking away in the distance, his hands in his pockets. At the far corner of the sunken lot, a short distance behind SEAN, the TEDDY BEAR is creeping up from the crater's edge. It proceeds to stalk SEAN from behind. ] [ Desperate to intervene, MAGGIE cries out: ] MAGGIE: Stop! [ As SEAN stops in his tracks, removing his hands from his pockets, the TEDDY BEAR freezes as well. It then dives back into the crater just as SEAN turns curiously, not having noticed the bear. ] [ MAGGIE grunts in frustration and trots forward. ] [ SEAN advances tentatively as MAGGIE approaches. She glances over the crater's edge, trying to explain herself. SEAN's eyes are glued to her in anticipation. ] MAGGIE: There was a -- [ MAGGIE gives up and sighs, addressing SEAN instead with a slight roll of her eyes. ] MAGGIE (cont'd): All right, look... I'm... (gestures with her hands) ... touched that you... feel the way you do. I'm just -- Just give me some time, okay? (peers over the edge again) [ SEAN nods solemnly. ] SEAN: Okay. [ SEAN smiles softly and departs. ] [ Alone again, MAGGIE kneels beside the ledge and leans her head under the yellow tape. Seeing nothing, she looks around and spots the TEDDY BEAR climbing out of the crater on a different side of the lot. He scampers away and disappears behind a nearby building in an adjacent lot. ] [ MAGGIE rises with determination and presses the two left buttons on her MORPHER. She glances up as her HOVERBIRD whizzes over her head in the teddy bear's direction. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - Both TRASK and DILLIK watch the central console's monitor. ] TRASK: Dillik, this is a perfect time to attack. Why don't you have a battalion of Nobodies ready? DILLIK: Because you didn't ask for any...? [ TRASK narrows his eyes and resumes looking at the monitor. ] TRASK: Hmm. A pity. This harebrained scheme of Sasha's will never work without our help. DILLIK: D-- Do you want me to make some? TRASK: Don't bother. We don't want her thinking we'll bail her out every time she goes off on her own, do we? DILLIK: Um, I guess not. [ EXT. PARK - SEAN sits beside a fountain in the park, absently staring at the sky. ] [ Suddenly, the TEDDY BEAR latches onto SEAN's back from behind. Startled, SEAN leaps to his feet and struggles to pry off the creature, but he can't seem to reach it. ] [ Finally, SEAN manages to grab the TEDDY BEAR's arm and flings it over his shoulder. ] [ Rolling across the grass, the TEDDY BEAR rises and brushes itself off. ] [ SEAN stares in disbelief, somewhat out of breath. ] SEAN: W-- What the heck...? TEDDY BEAR: You made Maggie sad! [ Trying to catch his breath and keep his eyes on the bear between efforts to examine his shoulder, SEAN replies: ] SEAN: What...? (with dawning realization) ... Y-- You're Maggie's teddy bear! [ The TEDDY BEAR slowly advances in a predatory manner. ] TEDDY BEAR: You're never gonna make her sad again. [ Suddenly, sparks erupt from the ground around the TEDDY BEAR, causing it to recoil backward with a shriek. ] [ BLUE RANGER lands in front of SEAN and holsters her SKY BLASTER. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Leave him alone! (to Sean) Get out of here! [ SEAN nods and flees the area. ] [ Recovering its footing, the TEDDY BEAR, extends a paw, heartbroken. ] TEDDY BEAR: No...! He's getting away! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): That's right, and you're not gonna touch him! TEDDY BEAR: But I'm your friend, Maggie! I want to help you. MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You're not my friend. You're a monster who thinks he's my friend. [ Agonized, the TEDDY BEAR recoils, covering its ears (though one is missing) with its paws. ] TEDDY BEAR: No! That's not true! [ Staggering back, the TEDDY BEAR vanishes with a shimmer of multicolored light. ] [ BLUE RANGER starts forward but slouches in resignation. She sighs. Just then, the PINK and YELLOW RANGERS land beside her. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Maggie! PETE (Yellow Ranger): Was I seeing things, or was there a fat, hairy baby attacking someone here? [ BLUE RANGER turns to leave, her spirits low. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): No... It was my old teddy bear, Bobo. PETE (Yellow Ranger, to himself): Wow, that's weird. CASEY (Pink Ranger, to Blue): Was that guy who I think it was? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger, passing out of frame): Yeah. [ EXT. EMPTY LOT - The TEDDY BEAR appears from a multicolored shimmer near the previous crater. Approaching its wagon (off-screen), it looks up and stops in its tracks. ] [ Sitting atop the wagon's pile of junk with her legs crossed, STAR HANDLE in hand, is SASHA. ] SASHA: Things not going your way, little man? [ Pouting, the TEDDY BEAR tugs on the wagon's handle. ] TEDDY BEAR: Leave me alone. [ SASHA lands beside the bear, allowing it to pull more freely. ] [ EXT. ALLEY - In an alley, we follow the TEDDY BEAR and its wagon. Soon, SASHA strolls up alongside the TEDDY BEAR. ] SASHA: My name's Sasha. What's yours? [ Still pouting, the TEDDY BEAR briefly glances up at SASHA. It then answers as it continues walking: ] TEDDY BEAR: ... Bobo. SASHA: Bobo, huh? What's got you so upset, Bobo? TEDDY BEAR: My best friend told me I was a monster. SASHA: Well, that's not very nice. She doesn't sound like much of a friend to me. [ The TEDDY BEAR stops and turns to SASHA with its hands on its hips. ] TEDDY BEAR: Don't say that! (dourly) Maybe I am a monster. SASHA: So what if you are? Maybe I'm a monster. [ The TEDDY BEAR cocks its head at her amusedly. ] TEDDY BEAR: (giggles) You are not. Silly. SASHA: Well, I'll tell you what, Bobo. I'll be your friend whether you're a monster or not. TEDDY BEAR: Really? [ SASHA smiles. ] SASHA: Absolutely. [ SASHA continues strolling. The TEDDY BEAR follows along, continuing to drag its wagon. ] SASHA (cont'd, absently): Now, unfortunately, there are some people who want to destroy people like us. TEDDY BEAR: W-- Why? [ SASHA stops again, turning to the TEDDY BEAR. ] SASHA: Because we're different from them. And we're stronger. [ The TEDDY BEAR seems to swallow. ] TEDDY BEAR: (gulp) ... Really? SASHA: That's right. Pretty soon they'll come after you, because they don't want you to become the big, strong bear you'll grow up to be. LUKE (distantly, off-screen): This way! [ SASHA straightens, looking ahead smugly. ] SASHA: In fact, I think I hear them now. [ The TEDDY BEAR looks urgently down the alley. ] [ At the end of the alley, the RED and BLACK RANGERS arrive and confront the villains (off-screen). ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Sasha! [ SASHA brandishes her STAR HANDLE in a defensive stance in front of the TEDDY BEAR. ] SASHA: They're coming, Bobo! We need to be strong! [ The TEDDY BEAR nods up at SASHA with determination and dives into its wagon-borne junk pile, disappearing inside. The pile (though not the wagon) begins to shimmer with multicolored light. ] [ RED and BLACK look on. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): What's he doing? [ From the perspective of the junk pile (off-screen), we see SASHA look over her shoulder as the light shimmers behind her. She grins and looks on as an unseen presence appears to rise (off-screen) to at least head height. ] [ RED and BLACK watch somewhat apprehensively. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Whoa. CHRIS (Black Ranger): Ohh, that's not pretty. [ EXT. ALLEY (LATER) - At the entrance to the same alley, the BLUE, PINK, and YELLOW RANGERS arrive in a hurry. They spot someone further down the alley. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Luke! CASEY (Pink Ranger): Chris! [ We see BLACK and RED lying barely conscious in a pile of trashcans and bags. The others rush over to help them. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Guys! MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Are you okay? [ BLACK RANGER groans and clutches his head. RED RANGER also stirs. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): (groans) Did we just get beaten up by a giant teddy bear? LUKE (Red Ranger): I think the princess got in a few blows too. [ BLUE speaks as the RANGERS help RED and BLACK to their feet. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Bobo did this to you? CHRIS (Black Ranger): "Bobo?" Is that what we're calling him? MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Come on, we've got to find them before they do any more damage. [ The RANGERS depart. ] [ EXT. HARBOR (sentai) - We see seagulls or some other kind of birds flying overhead, their sounds heard in the distance. ] [ Out in the harbor, a ship passes by. ] [ On a path overlooking the harbor, BOBO, a man-sized conglomeration of a teddy bear monster and rubbish from the teddy bear's previous wagon, stumbles into frame and collapses in despair. He tries to rise but slaps his hands wretchedly on the concrete. His voice is essentially the same as the teddy bear's but slightly deeper. ] BOBO: Ohh, what have I done? (collapses) I'm not supposed to hurt people! [ BOBO repeatedly pounds his fist against the ground. After speaking, he suddenly looks behind him. ] BOBO (upset): It's not supposed to be like this! I wanna go back to how things were! (looks back) Who's there? [ US footage - SASHA saunters up, tapping her STAR HANDLE against her palm. ] SASHA: That was some nice work back there. But they'll be back. We need to finish them off for good. [ BOBO looks up (footage reversed from sentai). ] BOBO: But Maggie -- [ US footage - SASHA retorts: ] SASHA: Do you think she'll have any mercy on you? Look at you! You're an abomination to her. [ We zoom in on BOBO as he looks down in thought. ] [ We flash back to EXT. PARK, where the previous encounter with BLUE RANGER repeats: ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You're not my friend. You're a monster who thinks he's my friend. [ Dissolve to INT. MAGGIE'S BEDROOM - In Maggie's previous bedroom (see episode 4), we slowly zoom in on the TEDDY BEAR, which sits atop the bedspread in its original condition. ] BOBO (voice-over): We used to be best friends... [ The bedroom descends into darkness, leaving only the TEDDY BEAR visible. It comes to life, standing in a somber pose before looking down at its paws. ] BOBO (voice-over): But you threw that away. Why? It's because I'm different now. Maybe I am just a monster. [ EXT. HARBOR (US footage) - SASHA eyes Bobo (off-screen) below with sinister intent. ] SASHA: We can make them pay. If they want to treat us like monsters, let's show them what we can do. [ Sentai - In close-up, we see BOBO clenching his trembling fist. We zoom out as he shakes both fists, a frustrated growl rumbling from within him. ] [ SASHA grins wickedly. ] [ Sentai - BOBO slowly stands and turns to face SASHA. In the foreground, leaves flutter in the breeze. ] BOBO: No. I won't do it. [ SASHA reacts incredulously. ] SASHA: You what...? [ We see leaves and branches blowing in the breeze as BOBO's voice is heard. ] BOBO (voice-over): Maggie thinks I'm a monster. She's probably right. But if I hurt any more people, then there's no chance that she's wrong. [ SASHA sneers and points her STAR HANDLE forward with a vengeful thrust. ] SASHA: Oh, you'll be surprised what you're capable of! (points) [ Switch to sentai - A bluish bolt of electricity shoots out of SASHA's STAR HANDLE and envelops BOBO, forming a cocoon of white light around him (partial US addition, insectoid energy obscured). SASHA watches as the mass of energy flies upward. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - The mass of light (partial US addition, insectoid energy obscured) rises and gives way to a transformed version of BOBO: his body remains the same, while his face (though not yet seen clearly) is twisted and sinister, his ears pointy, and a small horn atop his head. ] [ In close-up, we see BOBO's eye flash with a red gleam. ] [ As if coming to life, giant BOBO roars with a deep, monstrous voice and flexes his arms. He then bends down and reaches menacingly toward the camera below. ] [ EXT. HARBOR (US footage) - Looking up as a giant shadow looms overhead, SASHA yelps in outrage and scrambles back a step before vanishing with a burst of light from her STAR HANDLE. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - The five SKY FLYERS fly between rows of buildings downtown. We then see them reflected in a building's windows. Finally, the FLYERS fly over the camera. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - RED RANGER looks up to his right and pumps his fist before banking to his right. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): You ready, Chris? Let's do it! [ INT. CONDOR COCKPIT - BLACK RANGER banks to his left. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): I'm on it. [ EXT. SKY - The CONDOR and HAWK assume their back-to-back formation and fire their respective lasers. ] [ EXT. CITY - Sparks erupt all around BOBO. ] [ EXT. FIRE ESCAPE (US footage) - On a tall building's fire escape, SASHA materializes from a burst of light. Her attention is on the action above (off-screen), and her STAR HANDLE remains in her hand. ] SASHA (smugly): That's it, Rangers. Make him angry. [ EXT. CITY - With another roar, BOBO swings his arms angrily and shoots a series of successive blue, yellow, and red beams from his eyes. ] [ EXT. SKY - The CONDOR and HAWK swoop by the camera, the colored beams barely missing the two Zords. ] [ INT. SWAN COCKPIT - PINK RANGER clenches her fist before working an unseen control to her left. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Sorry, Bobo - you asked for it. [ EXT. CITY - As white lasers (US addition) strike around BOBO, additional sparks erupt around him. ] [ EXT. SKY - The OWL flies by, carrying a large boulder. ] [ INT. OWL COCKPIT - YELLOW RANGER clenches his fist and pulls the lever to his right. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Owl Claw, release! (pulls lever) [ EXT. SKY - The boulder plummets down from the OWL above. ] [ EXT. CITY - The boulder falls down toward BOBO, below. The monster, however, catches the boulder and promptly slams it down to the ground with a triumphant growl. ] [ EXT. SKY - The SWALLOW loops through the air overhead. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (Jetman #35) - In close-up, BLUE RANGER readies her thumb with a sense of finality before pulling the lever on her right. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Sorry, Bobo - I have to do this. (pulls lever) Wing Blade! [ EXT. SKY - The WING BLADE detaches from SWALLOW FIVE and flies off independently. ] [ EXT. CITY - BOBO turns as the relatively small WING BLADE approaches. He catches it in midair and, with a growl, hurls it like a boomerang. ] [ The WING BLADE flies past a tall building, slicing its wall with a burst of sparks. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT - BLUE RANGER looks up and speaks, clenching her fist before grabbing her joystick. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): It's no use! We need the Megazord! (grabs joystick) Let's do it! [ EXT. SKY - The HAWK transforms, and the MEGAZORD's legs attach. The head rises, and the MEGAZORD is complete. ] [ EXT. CITY - We zoom out from BOBO as he turns with a curious growl. The MEGAZORD lands in the foreground. ] [ The MEGAZORD assumes a ready stance. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - We zoom in on BLUE RANGER, who clenches her fist. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): All right, guys... we can do this! [ EXT. CITY - BOBO charges. As he nears the advancing MEGAZORD, he spins and slashes the robot's midsection with his claws. He then slashes twice more. ] [ BOBO then lunges forward with a spiked head-butt. ] [ As seen from below, the MEGAZORD and BOBO lock arms, but BOBO manages to lift the MEGAZORD into the air. ] [ With a growl, BOBO hurls the MEGAZORD, causing it to crash to the ground nearby. ] [ BOBO shoots a series of incendiary blasts from his fingertips. ] [ With BOBO in the foreground, the prostrate MEGAZORD erupts with sparks. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS are jarred violently as the cockpit is rocked by showers of sparks. ] [ EXT. FIRE ESCAPE (US footage) - Watching the downed robot (off-screen), SASHA smirks wickedly. Her smile fades, however, as thunderous footsteps approach and a shadow falls over her building. She looks up anxiously. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - On one side of the smoking cockpit, where the RANGERS clamor about, we zoom in on BLUE RANGER as she peers out from behind YELLOW's seat. She cranes her head to get a better view. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Wait, what's he doing? [ EXT. CITY - As seen from below, BOBO bends down and swats numerous chunks off the top of a building. ] [ The building chunks tumble down. ] [ EXT. FIRE ESCAPE (US footage) - Looking up, SASHA quickly tries to cover her face. ] [ One of the building chunks clips the corner of SASHA's fire escape, jarring her with such violence that her STAR HANDLE is thrown from her hand; she shouts in alarm and nearly tumbles over the ledge but manages to catch herself. Left dangling by one hand, she anxiously looks down. ] [ The STAR HANDLE clanks as it falls down several flights of the fire escape, ultimately falling free and landing with a clatter in the alley below. Also strewn across the alley are pieces of rubble from the building above. ] [ With an exasperated grunt, SASHA looks back at the railing above and struggles to maintain her grip. ] [ In close-up, we see SASHA's fingers beginning to slip. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - As TRASK and DILLIK watch the monitor, DILLIK reacts anxiously and starts to depart, but TRASK has a firm grip on his shoulder. DILLIK yelps. ] TRASK: And where might you be going? [ DILLIK gulps. ] DILLIK: N-- nowhere...? TRASK (with a grin): Exactly. [ EXT. FIRE ESCAPE (US footage) - Struggling to hold on, SASHA continues to lose her grip on the railing. ] [ In close-up, we see her fingers slip. ] [ SASHA falls in slow motion. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - BLUE RANGER deftly scrambles out the rear door of the cockpit. ] [ EXT. FIRE ESCAPE (sentai) - BLUE RANGER flies down over the camera. ] [ US footage - As SASHA falls, BLUE RANGER intercepts her in midair, catching SASHA in her arms. ] [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - We zoom in on the fallen MEGAZORD. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (sentai) - The four RANGERS snap to attention, enrapt by the scene below. ] [ EXT. ALLEY (US footage) - BLUE lands in the rubble-strewn alley below. Tumbling to the ground in a mad dash to escape, SASHA scrambles onto her hands and knees, her eyes darting between Blue Ranger and the monster above (both off-screen). ] [ BLUE RANGER looks up and points defiantly. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): All right, that's enough out of you! [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - From below, we see BOBO anxiously put his fingers in his mouth. His voice is deep and guttural. ] BOBO: I'm sorry... [ EXT. ALLEY (US footage) - BLUE RANGER softens slightly, startled. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You're what? [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - BOBO removes his fingers from his mouth and explains while touching his cheek: ] BOBO: This spell won't let me stop... [ EXT. ALLEY (US footage) - Her eyes sinisterly locked on Blue Ranger (off-screen), SASHA creeps closer to her errant STAR HANDLE. ] BOBO (off-screen): I don't want to fight. I just want to go back to when we were friends, and we used to play together. [ BLUE RANGER, meanwhile, continues speaking to the monster above (off-screen). ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Oh, Bobo... [ ASSORTED FLASHBACKS - We cut to several sentai shots of YOUNG MAGGIE playing with her TEDDY BEAR: In the first, she carries the TEDDY BEAR beside a tire swing (apparently in front of an apartment building); in the second, she is in a dress walking the TEDDY BEAR beside a bed of flowers (in front of the same building); and in the third, she covers herself and the TEDDY BEAR with an orange blanket in bed, gives the TEDDY BEAR a kiss, and curls up to sleep. Behind all shots is pleasant background music in place of audio. ] [ EXT. ALLEY (US footage) - BLUE RANGER regretfully addresses the monster above (off-screen), her hands clasped together. SASHA is not visible in the background. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Bobo. You're not a monster. [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - In close-up, we see tears flowing down BOBO's cheeks, and they glow with bluish white energy. ] BOBO: Really...? [ In a wider shot, the weeping BOBO dissolves to his earlier, more innocent monster face and slowly speaks two words, his voice closer in pitch to its original version. ] BOBO: We're... friends...? [ EXT. ALLEY (US footage) - BLUE nods happily. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): That's right. We're friends. [ EXT. CITY (sentai) - BOBO bends down, reaching out with a plaintive gesture. He then glows with bluish-white light and begins to shrink. ] BOBO: Oh, Maggie! (shrinks) [ EXT. ALLEY (sentai) - BOBO shrinks into his man-sized monster form, the energy dissipating with a sparkle effect. BOBO looks around in awe. His voice is now even closer to its original version. ] BOBO: The spell...! It's gone! [ US footage - BLUE RANGER looks on in relief. A cracking sound is heard off-screen, however, causing BLUE to look up. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Huh? [ Above, another large chunk of building crumbles off and falls toward the camera. ] [ The massive slab thunderously crashes beside BLUE RANGER and topples onto her, burying her (and particularly her legs) beneath the rubble. ] [ Switch to sentai - BOBO exclaims and runs forward. We see his trash-laden feet running at full speed. ] BOBO: Maggie!! [ BOBO runs in slow motion, his arms out urgently. ] BOBO (somewhat slowly): This is my fault...! [ In close-up, BLUE RANGER puts up a hand to reassure Bobo (off-screen). ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Bobo! I'm okay! [ BOBO arrives and easily tosses the slab aside, freeing BLUE. He helps her into a sitting position, and they have a tender exchange. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Bobo... you saved me. BOBO: Of course! You're my friend, aren't you? [ BOBO and BLUE RANGER hug warmly. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger, fondly): Bobo... [ From above, we zoom down on the embracing BLUE and BOBO. He speaks to her and then escorts her from the area. ] BOBO: Come on! It's not safe here! (escorts her) [ SASHA leaps over the camera, STAR HANDLE reared in sword mode. ] [ As BOBO is leading BLUE away, they both turn and look up. ] [ BOBO shoves BLUE aside in slow motion as SASHA flies in. She thrusts with her sword, impaling BOBO through the midsection with a spark explosion. ] [ Smoking, BOBO wobbles on his feet and groans. We quickly pan down to BLUE RANGER, who rises from the ground and extends her hand in desperation. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Bobo!! [ With BLUE RANGER in the foreground and SASHA in the far background, BOBO's body erupts repeatedly with sparks and begins to gleam with bluish-white sparkles. BOBO then explodes in a large fireball (US addition). ] [ Switch to US footage - Clutching her head, BLUE RANGER cries out: ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): No!! [ In front of SASHA, a smoking, stunned JINNSECT lands on the ground as flames flicker in the foreground. A yellowish-white glow begins to radiate from the JINNSECT. ] [ Seeing the Jinnsect (off-screen), SASHA readies her sword. She then points it toward the Jinnsect. ] SASHA: Not this time, Jinnsect - you had your chance! (points sword) [ Two tight beams of bluish-white light (compare with sentai) shoot from SASHA's STAR HANDLE sword, striking the glowing JINNSECT squarely. The JINNSECT's yellow energy swells and seems to shatter apart into fragments which then vanish. Only a puff of vapor remains where the JINNSECT lay. ] [ Switch to sentai - In close-up, BLUE RANGER angrily clenches her left fist by her side. ] [ BLUE then clenches her right fist and brings it up in front of her. She then swings her arm out angrily. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You're going to PAY! (swings arm) [ In close-up, BLUE draws her TALON SWORD from its sheath. ] [ Drawing her sword, BLUE then charges. ] [ US footage - SASHA smirks callously and brandishes her STAR HANDLE sword. She then charges as well. ] [ BLUE RANGER runs toward the camera wielding her TALON SWORD. ] [ US footage - SASHA runs toward the camera wielding her own sword. ] [ BLUE and SASHA meet in the center of the rubble-strewn alley, their swords clashing. They parry several attacks until BLUE finally strikes SASHA in the face with the handle of her TALON SWORD, knocking SASHA back. ] [ US footage - SASHA rolls back across the ground and quickly rises. She sticks out her sword to fire (compare with sentai). ] [ From behind, we see SASHA fire two bluish-white beams at BLUE RANGER, who somersaults out of the way, causing the beams to strike the wall behind her with a spark explosion. SASHA then fires two beams in a V formation, causing spark explosions to erupt around BLUE. ] [ BLUE RANGER rolls back and immediately returns fire with yellow lasers from her SKY BLASTER. ] [ US footage - Her right hand struck by the yellow lasers with a burst of sparks, SASHA drops her STAR HANDLE sword in pain. ] [ The smoking sword clatters to the ground. With a white gleam, the blade quickly retracts into the STAR HANDLE (US effect). ] [ US footage - Still clutching her pained right hand, SASHA apprehensively alternates her gaze between Blue Ranger and her fallen weapon (both off-screen). ] [ Rising, BLUE RANGER assumes a ready stance and leaps into the air. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): You're mine! (leaps) [ In close-up, we see BLUE RANGER spreading her underarm wings. She then flies toward the camera with wings extended. ] [ BLUE repeatedly performs acrobatic flips all around a disoriented SASHA, who continues to grip her right hand. ] [ BLUE RANGER spirals as she flies up toward the wall of a building above. Her feet rebound off the wall in close-up. Her wings still extended, BLUE then flies toward the camera with an X-strike (shown twice). ] [ US footage - BLUE's crossed hands strike SASHA in the chest, sending her flying back. ] [ SASHA clumsily flies through the air. ] [ Switch to US footage - SASHA crashes onto the ground and rolls. ] [ Landing beside the fallen STAR HANDLE, BLUE RANGER is joined by the other RANGERS, who gather behind her. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Maggie! Are you okay? PETE (Yellow Ranger): Sorry we're late. The Megazord was acting up. [ BLUE RANGER silently bends down and picks up the STAR HANDLE. Glaring at Sasha (off-screen), BLUE grasps the STAR HANDLE firmly with both hands and exerts pressure as if trying to snap it like a stick. The STAR HANDLE, however, resists her effort. ] [ Having risen partially, SASHA smirks spitefully. ] [ BLUE RANGER instead throws the STAR HANDLE. It conks SASHA on her padded head, causing her to recoil and hold up her arms an instant too late. ] [ BLUE RANGER points at Sasha (off-screen). ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger, boldly): Now get out of here while you still can! [ Glaring at Blue Ranger (off-screen) with narrowed eyes, SASHA gropes around beside her before finding her STAR HANDLE. She then rises and vanishes in a gleam of white light. ] [ Beginning with a close-up of a charred spot where a few flames are flickering out, we pan up as BLUE RANGER approaches. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Bobo... [ The other RANGERS gather behind BLUE. PINK and YELLOW place consoling hands on her back and shoulder. ] [ Fade to black. ] [ Break. ] [ EXT. SPACE STATION - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - SASHA storms into the room in a foul mood, her STAR HANDLE in her hand. As she pauses, glaring without focus into the distance, we find TRASK leaning against a nearby wall console, his arms crossed. ] TRASK (smugly): Welcome back, your majesty. [ SASHA cocks her jaw in irritation without looking back. ] SASHA (heatedly): I don't want to hear it. [ TRASK rises. ] TRASK (with syrupy mock-innocence): My queen, surely you don't think I'd be so disrespectful as to remind you... (circling her) ... NOW of all times, that I warned your highness not to antagonize the Rangers... what with your resounding defeat still so fresh in your mind... [ Beside the center console, DILLIK nods. ] DILLIK: Yeah, th-- that'd be pretty disrespectful. [ SASHA grits her teeth and storms out in the other direction. TRASK calls out behind her: ] TRASK: I'm just glad you escaped with your life, my queen! [ After she exits, TRASK smiles broadly. ] [ INT. CAFE - We pan across the cafe and come across the five HEROES seated at their normal booth. With five forks, they are all eating from a large dessert with an extinguished candle beside the plate. MAGGIE is wearing an inexpensive paper party hat. LUKE wears his work uniform, while the others are in casual clothes. The mood is fairly light and pleasant. ] [ Before the camera fully reaches the booth, MAGGIE says something inaudible to PETE and giggles good-naturedly. ] [ Smiling between bites of dessert, CASEY places her fork on the plate and reaches for something under the table. ] CASEY: Oh! I almost forgot... [ CASEY produces a somewhat large, oddly-shaped present wrapped with gift wrap and a ribbon. She stands and hands it across the table to MAGGIE, illustrating that the gift is quite light. ] [ MAGGIE chuckles awkwardly and accepts the strange, lumpy item. She laughs to the others and shakes the lightweight object before sitting back down. She unties the ribbon and begins to unwrap the present delicately. ] PETE: Just rip it! [ MAGGIE smiles and rips off the paper, revealing a large, fuzzy, teddy bear with light beige fur. MAGGIE smiles tenderly at the bear. ] CASEY: It's from all of us. We weren't sure if -- [ MAGGIE eagerly gives the bear a hug. ] MAGGIE: I love it. Thanks, you guys. [ PETE speaks somewhat quietly to MAGGIE, changing the subject abruptly. ] PETE: All right, so... you can't leave the Megazord anymore. We could hardly get the darned thing off the ground without you. CHRIS: Yeah, what'd you do, take the keys with you or something? MAGGIE: (giggles) You guys need me that much, huh? LUKE: Looks like it. MAGGIE (coyly): You know, my classes start back up on Monday... I hope you guys don't plan on needing the Megazord on weekdays, because my schedule's kinda full. CHRIS: (scoffs) Yeah, we'll pass the word on to Sasha and Trask. [ MAGGIE smirks. ] [ Wipe to INT. GIRLS' MOTEL ROOM (NIGHT) - Maggie's new bear sits upright atop the bedspread on Maggie's bed. ] CASEY (off-screen, in disbelief): What...? You're joking. [ In the bathroom, MAGGIE listens momentarily. She then spits toothpaste into the sink, wipes her mouth with a washcloth, and approaches her bed. She is wearing a long, oversized T-shirt. ] [ CASEY, meanwhile, sits on her own bed, listening to someone on the phone. She then replies in a mock-threatening tone. ] CASEY: Seriously, Todd, that's not funny. [ MAGGIE plops herself onto her bed and rests her head on the teddy bear, listening curiously. ] [ Listening to the phone, CASEY mouths, "oh my gosh!" to Maggie (off-screen). Putting her hand over the receiver, she tells Maggie: ] CASEY: My brother found us a place! [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ INT. HOUSE, ATTIC - In a shadowy, dusty attic barely lit by two dingy windows, CHRIS rises from the staircase below and takes in the sights. He doesn't appear off-put by the murky environment. ] [ CHRIS steps forward and approaches one of the windows. He uses the edge of his hand to wipe away the dusty residue from the glass, revealing a beautiful view of rolling cemetery hills below. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - We see a MOTHER driving a sedan downtown. A BOY, four or five years old, rides in a car seat in the back. As they drive, a few small pieces of white confetti brush past the windshield. The confetti grows more plentiful as they continue to drive. ] BOY: Mommy, is it snowing? [ The MOTHER looks out her window and toward the bright sky above. ] MOTHER: No, baby. They must be having a parade-- [ Suddenly noticing the road ahead, the MOTHER slams on the brakes. Her car comes to a screeching halt, as do other cars behind her. ] [ We pan up to see, towering above the car, a massive stone windmill in the middle of the street. Traffic quickly grinds to a halt as the MOTHER and other drivers gaze at the object in bewilderment. ] [ EXT. PARK FIELD - The BLUE and BLACK RANGERS land in an open field in the park, a thick region of trees in the distance. Both BLUE and BLACK keep an eye on the skies above. ] [ Suddenly, from behind them, the shadow of a giant dragon shadow swoops over them with a whoosh of air (the dragon itself off-camera). BLUE and BLACK instinctively duck slightly. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Okay, so... they have dragons now. [ We see over BLACK RANGER's shoulder as he watches the dragon bank in the distance to turn back toward the RANGERS. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Maybe it's friendly. [ By this point, the dragon is barreling straight for the two RANGERS. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger, cont'd): Then again... [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight